


Le Monstre

by Versolite



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Français | French, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Theatre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [contient quelques spoils de la pièce]"Ranimez une flamme sur une bûche détrempée. Parcourez le pays sans crainte de rencontrer une lame pour mettre fin à vos jours. Allez trouver Hamlet, votre nuque à sa merci ; entreprenez cela plutôt que de me ramener à la vie ! Parce qu’il n’y aura pas de journée après celle-ci, Altesse, c’est écrit là-haut. Nous avons franchi le pas de l’irréversible, vous et moi ; et c’est allé si vite que, chemin faisant, nous n’avons su baisser les yeux pour voir dans quoi nous nous engagions. Il ne reste qu’à mourir, maintenant. Il n’y a plus de copeaux de vie à arracher."Bref passage revenant sur l'évolution de la relation de Claudius et Laërte





	Le Monstre

La première larme avait perlé à la sortie de la pièce. Malgré la promesse qu’il avait formulé au côté du lit de mort de sa sœur, le chagrin était remonté à sa gorge, rendant pressant son besoin de quitter cette salle de mensonges. Il lui semblait sentir claquer sous ses pieds une eau noire qui serrait les lèvres autour de ses mollets. Une eau morte - liqueur impérissable que l’affreux Danemark avait su assassiner. Les ondes reprenaient le terme dans leurs rondes. _Assassiner, assassiner, assassiner._

L’infime sillon de sel n’importait pas, dans cette immensité aqueuse. Il était comme le filon qui découlait faiblement d’un ensemble plus tenace, un fuyard ayant su se frayer un chemin hors de l’organisme. Le plus lourd demeurait caché. C’était ce grand monstre qui évoluait à l’intérieur de ses entrailles, fixé aux parois, qui croissait en insupportables respirations. Un monstre affreux de peur et de colère, un monstre dont les déjections polluaient ses pensées et lentement l’entraînait dans les bras d’une fureur sur laquelle, bientôt, il n’aurait plus de prises. Aussi sûrement qu’Ophélie, il se noyait. La matière des larmes se desséchait, au contact de cette présence. Ne restait que le gouffre.

Il n’avait pas survécu à la mort de son père et au délire de sa sœur ; à présent que le travail était achevé de ce dernier côté, il savait que sa présence était une abomination, un fait extraordinaire qui aurait tôt fait d’être rectifié par les mains de Dieu.

Devait-il attendre... ? C’était beaucoup trop lourd ; déjà il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

\- Quel ouvrage le destin me réserve-t-il encore, qui ne me rende pas propre à périr sur-le-champ ?

Il avait laissé la question étranglée lui échapper. Qu’importe la force qu’il était supposé maintenir face à de telles situations ; ce principe-là même, il devait l’endurer. N’était-ce pas absurde ?!

 

La porte fut tirée. À la hâte, des bras nerveux la refermèrent derrière eux, des talons claquèrent sur les dalles. Bientôt, inconscient des affres qui parcouraient son vis-à-vis, le roi avait franchi la zone de confort, saisi ses épaules pour lui parler.

\- Laërte, dit-il, vous devez vous reprendre.

Il se dégagea de son emprise. L’élan de destruction de cet homme qui l’avait pris plus tôt le ressaisit, réprimé par la conscience de son innocence. Que ne l’avait-il pas tué avant qu’il ait une chance de se défendre, l’amertume serait bien moins terrible. La présence du roi, ses garanties appuyées d’amitié, tout cela ne lui prodiguait pas la plus infime trace de soulagement. Nullement décontenancé par le rejet, Claudius poursuivit :

\- Laërte, nous sommes aussi affecté que vos l’êtes, et je gage qu’un coupable auprès de vous n’aurait pas un mot à dire pour trouver votre fureur. Mais il nous faut agir avec méthode. Nous trouverons l’un et l’autre une vengeance plus terrible que tout emportement pourrait jamais garantir, si vous m’écoutez.

Le sursaut de colère le saisit malgré tout, en même temps que ses mains le collet du roi. Ça même, cette façon dont les yeux conservaient leur calme en dépit de la menace, cette observation sereine et calculée de ses attitudes... Comme si chaque mot devait produire un effet.

Claudius n’était pas un ennemi, mais il ne l’utilisait pas moins sans une once de remords. Et Laërte redoublait de fureur, et Laërte se faisait de plus en plus gauche et inutile, sa force pataude entre ces serres de corbeau.

\- Ne vous emportez pas. Nous sommes dans le même camp, et je suis votre seul remède pour réparer cette diffamation.

\- Comment prétendez-vous m’aider plus que celle-là (il dressa la main droite, serrée en poing, devant les yeux du roi) saurait le faire en déchirant la chair ? Vos manigances ne me servent à rien !

Il le relâcha d’une poussée, non suffisante pour le déséquilibrer. Il s’écarta, le visage trop humide. Le roi pouvait appeler à chaque seconde sa garde, mettre prématurément fin à l’entretien et aux jours de son interlocuteur. Il ne le ferait pas - évidemment, Laërte l’avait deviné. Il avait pour lui des projets différents, et autrement difficiles.

\- Nos manigances servent à vous donner une chance d’être encore en vie d’ici la fin de cette journée, Laërte.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme rit.

\- En vie.

L’idée lui paraissait désopilante.

\- Ranimez une flamme sur une bûche détrempée. Parcourez le pays sans crainte de rencontrer une lame pour mettre fin à vos jours. Allez trouver Hamlet, votre nuque à sa merci ; entreprenez cela plutôt que de me ramener à la vie ! Parce qu’il n’y aura pas de journée après celle-ci, Altesse, c’est écrit là-haut. Nous avons franchi le pas de l’irréversible, vous et moi ; et c’est allé si vite que, chemin faisant, nous n’avons su baisser les yeux pour voir dans quoi nous nous engagions. Il ne reste qu’à mourir, maintenant. Il n’y a plus de copeaux de vie à arracher.

\- Laërte...

\- Néant !

La lame dégainée pointait un endroit incertain, au-dessus du nombril de Claudius. Les yeux livides étaient fixés sur l’arme dénudée ; plus aucune assurance dans ceux-ci. Mais pas de peur. Comme si celle-ci l’avait déjà quitté, de même que l’espoir.

Sa vie était en danger. Il était temps d’appeler la garde. Laërte s’était préparé au cri; mais rien, pas un mot. Ni un hurlement d’alerte, ni une parole pour le raisonner. L’aurait-il tué, s’il avait seulement ouvert la bouche ? C’était fort probable. Cependant, Laërte avait à déverser sur la face du monarque.

\- Ne prétendez pas par des mots alléger l’horreur qui m’a frappé. Nier l’irrémédiable par des paroles profanes, c’est commettre une hérésie bien plus grave que celle ayant conduit à mon malheur. Bientôt tout sera fini. Vous pourriez me dire ce qui me retient de mettre un terme à vos malheurs et aux miens, ici même !

Par un mot, l’un et l’autre auraient péri, ils le savaient.

Alors, il se produisit une chose extraordinaire. Claudius sourit. Ses bras écartés, pas une seconde obstacles à la pointe, ses yeux brillants semblaient l’inviter à en finir, et ce sourire, ce sourire infernal... !

Cet infâme, Laërte voulait le dévorer. C’était de lui que tout restait. L’infime révolte, ce qui demeurait en lui de confus et d’équivoque, cette liaison au monde ne se rattachait qu’à l’inconstance d’un roi qui n’agissait que pour son compte. Laërte fit un pas, écarta la lame. Le roi ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit dans un sursaut quand les lèvres de Laërte se mêlèrent brusquement aux siennes. La lame heurta le sol dans un martèlement aigu, la force du plus jeune eut tôt raison de la résistance des poignets du roi. S’attendait-il à l’achèvement de ses souffrances, lui qui avait mené le supplice jusqu’à la déraison ?

Laërte ne lui était reconnaissant de rien. Il n’y avait rien de lumineux dans ce qu’il suscitait et, soumis aux profondeurs les plus néfastes de son abîme spirituel, Laërte n’avait pas l’heur d’appeler cet entremêlement de l’amour. Il avait aimé son père. Il avait aimé sa sœur. Il avait aimé son promis, dans la régularité des vœux. Mais celui-là, il l’avait dans son âme, il hantait son esprit. Il nourrissait le monstre de ses entrailles, il avait cerné ses pensées avec certitude et, finalement, Laërte avait admis son existence comme un besoin. Laërte s’écarta et le reprit, sans compassion, sans souci des paroles qu’il l’empêchait de proférer. Des mots, des mots, des mots. Les mains avaient cessé de lutter. Le serpent grouillant d’inceste avait cédé sous la pression. Rien d’étonnant. Ses mouvement l’accompagnaient et, quand les bras glacés de Laërte se glissèrent sur sa peau, sous cette tenue faussement chaste et vissée jusqu’au col, il ne rencontra aucune résistance, seulement la vague irritante d’un frisson. 

Se glisser sur la peau de son ennemi, de son allié, de l’incarnation impossible de ces deux notions... Le Danemark n’était plus qu’un grand lit. Un lit mêlé de draps et de lames, où les jambes luttaient, où tous se confondaient. Ce monstre à têtes multiples ne pouvait engendrer, ses plaisirs le rétractaient, supprimaient ses membres et, bientôt, il n’y aurait plus rien.

Le souffle chaud qu’ils reprirent était empreint d’engourdissement.

Prier ne leur importait plus.


End file.
